Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3a+5(-a-8)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 3a + {5(}\gray{-a-8}{)} $ $ 3a {-5a-40} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {3a - 5a} - 40$ $ {-2a} - 40$ The simplified expression is $-2a-40$